


A tale of the tabloid

by Rosie_uwu (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosie_uwu
Summary: John makes a deal that he'll fake date Sherlock so the press will stop ("they'll find a new story eventually" Sherlock claimed) with there proclaimed 'love' story. Basically your casual fake dating drama fic (as of 6/15 more of an oneshot)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 29





	A tale of the tabloid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this, this is my first Sherlock/Johnlock fanfiction I've written and I hope you like it! Don't be afraid to point out mistakes!

_*Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! Together?*_

  
Something along the lines of that could be seen on practically every newspaper in London that cold September day, yes maybe it did bother John but he wouldn't say anything. John tried his best to keep his head down as he clutched Rosie's hand and continued down the sidewalk towards the park. That night as John slept he hoped it had all been one big bad dream, it obviously hadn't. As of 6:45 last night, the detective Sherlock Holmes and his doctor aid John Watson were confirmed dating after they publicly kissed. He hated how much he liked it too, it was passionate and was just a silent reminder that he missed Mary, flaws and all. John gave a sigh as he stopped at the park bench and sat as he quickly reminded Rosie the rules before sending her off to play. _Relax_. John reminded himself as he looked towards Rosie smiling as he saw her trying to socialize with another kid. "Its okay" Mary assured John, John just shook his head "it's not" he mumbled back "Your aloud to move on, you can't lie to yourself" Mary shot back with a light chuckle "You know we're not actually dating right?" John questioned with his signature 'Are you serious?' look "You too are still cute together" Mary claimed with a warm smile before vanishing "Daddy look!" John heard Rosie call from the swing as she kicked her legs higher and higher

~

They were holding hands this time, they walked down the busy streets of London towards Scotland Yard (Rosie insisted) as they held hands. John felt himself start to sweat just thinking about it. Why was this so difficult? It never hit him like this with any of his past girlfriends or Mary, John may not be the best but all things considered he wasn't the worst "hey freak!" Donovan yelled from her desk as she walked towards the trio holding a manila folder "Lestrade wants to see you" she pointed out causing Sherlock to scoff before entering the inspectors office "Yes?" Sherlock questioned "we've got a case"

~

Paparazzi. Sherlock shouldn't have been that surprised when crowds of people with cameras swarmed the trio as they exited the flat "Is it true you two are really dating?" The detective heard a blonde reporter ask from the outskirts of the crowd, with this Sherlock took a deep breath and clutched John's hand tighter making the doctor blush a bright red "yes" Sherlock called out before starting to walk down the street trying to calm a clearly shooken Rosamund


End file.
